Akaya's problem
by DevilAkaya
Summary: After their kissing Akaya wants to call him up, but he has no courage to do it... Akaya/Yanagi yaoi


**Notes: I have bad English, so if it is disturbing you LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!**

**Akaya's problem**

Akaya was lying on his bed and his head was empty. Some days ago the best thing happened with him: he got a kiss from his Yanagi senpai! They watched the Hobbit movie in the cinema and then in front of their door something was changed. Of course, he is the happiest person of the world but Yanagi senpai thinks the same? Maybe he should call him up?

Maybe call Yukimura senpai up or Sanada? Sanada?! NOOO! Big NO! Maybe he should get a slap through the phone. No, thank you!

Hm, what's with Marui-san? Bunta and Jackal are together since they've met before the Rikkaidai's door in the first class… They can help! Yepp! He dialed the number of Bunta.

"Yes?"

"Ah, Jackal senpai? Are you there by Marui-san?"

"Akaya?! Hey, Bunta… it's Akaya by the phone!"

"I want to hear, too." Marui was jumped near Jackal.

"We're both hearing you now, Akaya. What's with you?"

'Se…senpai, I think I… we with Yanagi-san did something at my door and…"

"Don't you say that he finally kissed you?!" Marui shouted.

"Bunta, you are too loud. Your parents will know what we're speaking."

"Ah, really. Sorry, kid! So, what happened then? You went quickly away after the movie."

"You're right, senpai. We kissed each other."

"HURRAYYY!"

"Marui, don't jumping near me!"

"But Jackal! It happened at last and they will live together forever."

"It's Niou-kun and Yagyuu who are live so. After all, congratulation, Akaya! Yanagi is a shy person. If he kissed you it means you mean a lot for him and he loves you very much. You know, he is not an opened-person."

Akaya nodded.

"So, maybe may I call him up at first?"

"Of course, do the first step and ask him for a date!" Marui said happily.

"FOR A DATE?!" Akaya has fallen onto his floor.

"Yepp! He kissed you, so you are the man. He choosed you."

"I… I'm the man? What does that mean?"

"Ah, man, c'mon!" Jackal took the voice from Marui. "In the world always the girls chose the boy. It doesn't matter that the boy loves the girl. If the girl likes him, he will be choosing out and the girl expresses it with a kiss. Marui was who kissed me and look at us: he looks like a pretty girl. Sometimes the boys think I'm with a red-haired girl."

"Khm, what? So, I am a girl for you?" Marui asked him on angry voice.

"No, dear, of course not, just your appearance suggests sometimes… that you.." Jackal was gulped.

"Kuwahara, we have to speak together!" Marui watched him with narrow eyes.

"Eh, dear, you are…"

"Don't say anything about me!"

"Okay, so Akaya, call him up…"

"…. and don't say to him that he is a girl!"

"I won't say, I swear Marui-san! Thank your helping!"

"Bye!"

"Bye, Marui-san. Please don't kill each other we need you!"

He has sighed and took the phone up again. One clang, two clang, three clang… Maybe Yanagi-senpai is off? Four clang…

"Moshi-moshi, Yanagi desu!"

"Ah,… Aka… IT'S ME AKAYAAA!"

"Kirihara-kun, why are you shouting?" he laughed quietly.

"Ah, sorry, senpai! I wanted to speak with you and I hope it's not problem that I called you."

"No. I wanted hearing your voice, too. It's nice that you called me at first."

"It doesn't meaning that you are the girl!"

"Nani?"

"NOTHING! I just murmured something… so, would you like to come over… no!... go out with me to drink or walking together? Sorry, for the disturbing!" his voice became thinner and thinner.

"I guess the weather will be bad on this weak. Maybe, if the cinema was ok, for you I want to come with you into a theater."

"The…theater?! What theater? Akaya gulped.

"Musical theater. I know a piece and I would like watching with you."

"Ah, you mean: musical? I like that, too."

"It is the Wicked."

"Cool. When?"

"This weekend will be good for you?"

"Yes, senpai. I'm waiting our first date together."

"Date…" Yanagi said slowly and he smiled happily at the other end of the phone.

"Is something wrong, senpai?"

"No. I love you, Akaya."

Akaya's face was red as the hell. He was gulping again.

"I'm also in love, senpai!"


End file.
